1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic card connectors, more particularly to electronic card connector with a releasing portion for inserting or ejecting an electronic card smoothly.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic card connectors are widely used in computers, mobile phones, cameras, et al. to receive an electronic card. The electronic card presents as a media for storing documents and transmitting the documents to the computers, mobile phones, cameras via the electronic card connectors. An electronic card connector usually includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts retained on the insulative housing, an ejector retained in the insulative housing for ejecting the electronic card, and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a bottom wall and an arm portion extending upwardly from one side of the bottom wall. The arm portion defines a cavity for retaining the ejector. The metal shell has a top wall, a left side wall and a right side wall extending downwardly from left and right side edges of the top wall. The metal shell is formed with a pair of arc transitional portions respectively located at intersection portion of the top wall and the left and right side walls. The electronic card connector defines a receiving space between the bottom wall, top wall, left side wall, arm portion and arc transitional portions. The electronic card is rectangular and has four right-angle edges at two sides thereof.
Therefore, when the electronic card is inserted into or ejected from the receiving space, at least one right-angle edge of the electronic card easily rubs with the arc transitional portion of the metal shell, which make the electronic card not be inserted or ejected from the receiving space smoothly.
Hence, an improved electronic card is desired to overcome the above problems.